


Tis the Damn Season

by illusionistsmachinist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Eve, Gen, Humor, Sephiroth the Cockatiel, based off actual events, kind of, this probably would have been better off somewhere else but i dont care, unsolicited dms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusionistsmachinist/pseuds/illusionistsmachinist
Summary: Don't slide into the DMs of someone you haven't spoken to since high school on Christmas eve expecting a hallmark movie, kids.
Relationships: None





	Tis the Damn Season

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little thing I wrote on Christmas eve because I'm sick of hallmark movies and random DMs from guys i havent even thought about since I switched schools in grade 11.

This year was the first Christmas she could really say she was alone for. And she was having the time of her life.

Her family had all gone cross country for the holidays, seemingly forgetting that there was a global pandemic going on, or just flat out ignoring it in favour of a "proper Christmas". She refused to go along, telling her parents to send her regards to the rest of the family and that she'd look after the house. Surprisingly, they didn't push the issue.

Despite the absence of literally everyone except her cousin's cockatiel (who was not to be let out of his cage under any circumstances, according to said cousin.), it never felt more like Christmas. It had only been a day since her family had left, and she had already finished decorating the house and made biscuits, which she was currently chowing down on while reading this absolutely _cursed_ fanfic another cousin had sent her. (Later she would get mad at him for making her read something so horrifying but so well written, but right now all she wanted to know was if the main characters got together for real.)

In the corner of her laptop screen, a messenger request popped up briefly before slinking into the abyss of ignored restart reminders and emails. She blinked once in surprise before clicking over to her notification feed.

_Joel Evans wants to send you a message._  


The name did seem familiar, now that she was staring right at it, perhaps someone from school?

She hit allow.

_hey_ the message read.

Recognition flashed on her face as she clicked through his profile. He had gone to her school; he had been friends with her ex-girlfriend, been friends with _her_. And now here he was, sliding into her DMs on Christmas Eve like the creep he was. Ew. 

Making up her mind on the spot, she blocked him—no need to let that human bin bag ruin her perfect Christmas.

"Now, where was I?" she asked no one in particular, finally able to enjoy the afternoon tranquility.

That was immediately ruined by Sephiroth screaming bloody murder at the ibises that had congregated on the front lawn. 

Fucking bin chickens.


End file.
